My Soultwin
by Insanemistosingsmore
Summary: Jellicles are the embodiments of the Gods that normal cats worship....so what happens when the God of duality is missing his other half? includes Quaxo/OC, Cori/Tanto, and Mungo and Teazer as siblings!
1. Chapter 1

My Soultwin

**This is kind of weird, and plays on an idea I have- Jellicles are the mortal forms of the gods normal cats worship. Quaxo is duality, for example. SOULTWINS. What it is, is the spirit of the one god, when coming down from the Heaviside, is split in two and goes into two, completely compatible bodies. These sets of soultwins can act in any relationship with ease, but usually have something to do with the god they represent. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser are the god of mischief and mayhem. I have always pictured mischief and mayhem as brother and sister, so go with that. Cori and Tanti together represent fate, and since it so often involves romance, are mates. It also explains WHY they're talented at what their talented at. This is Quaxo's story!**

**DISCLAIMER!!!!! I own the idea of soultwins and Quaxo's soultwin….nothing more!!!!!!! So please don't sue me.**

I know all about how the Jellicles were the embodiment of the gods, but sometimes it was just so hard to be Duality, as he knew he was….after all, it was the meaning of my Ineffable. HI just seem so—one-sided. I've tried telling the adults, even Old Deuteronomy, the embodiment of Wisdom, but if anyone knew why, they weren't going to tell me anytime soon. The only cats I haven't ask were Coricopat and Tantomile…but they scare me, so I try to stay away from them.

"Everlasting Cat, Quaxo, can't you do anything right? Some god of Duality you are!" Victoria sneered. She may have been Grace, but sometimes she was just so mean….she had been trying to teach me how to dance in time for the Ball, but I'm just a natural klutz. After all, we'd been at it for an hour today, and I had fallen from the simplest of positions and poses at least fifty times. "I hope you can find your graceful half soon, Quaxo, 'cause unless you do, I quit!"

And so it goes…I can't tell you how many times I've caused someone to quit on me for my lack of dancing skills. It's not like I don't try, I really do…I just can't get the hang of it. Combined with the fact that I can't stay serious for more than five minutes, or use magic like my big brother Misto, I think something might be wrong with me. That's it, I'm going to see Cori and Tanti…I just can't take it anymore.

"Greetings, young one." As usual, the tribes Fate soultwins were speaking in unison. It was one of the things that freaks me out, but I really don't have a say in the matter.

"Hi. Um, guys? You know how I'm supposed to be duality and all, right?"

"You've been wondering why you feel as if you do not truly embody your inner God, correct?"

"Um…yes? How did you kn—never mind, I don't want to know."

"It's simple, young one. You are simply missing your other half."

I had never been more confused. Missing my other half? They made it sound as if someone had cut me in half and misplaced a part of me…or if I had a soultwin. But I can't. No one in my generation has one, not even Misto! I think they've made a mistake, but they assure me they haven't. But they won't elaborate further either, so I guess I'm stuck not knowing what they mean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, thank you all for the reviews…just to clarify the next part; it is told from the point of view of Quaxo's soultwin….but I'm not telling you her name yet. That's because I'm taking suggestions for the name as of now….in your review, please tell me the name you would like.**

As I wander through the city alone, I realize just how lost I am. I've been through practically everything a queen can go through, but still, the stray toms won't leave me alone. I was born a stray myself, and I showed great talent in thievery. Naturally, Macavity took me in. For years, I really didn't care…after all; I am only a part of Duality. I just figured I was the evil part. Now, Macavity has discovered where my other half is, and has sent me out of a search and destroy mission…the only problem is that I can't find my way to the Jellicle Junkyard.

"Excuse me?" I asked the first God-cat I found. A well-muscled tabby striped tom, he looked at me rather dubiously. Probably Warrior…or Protector…and if that's the case, I've got to be careful, but I turned on the charm, playing the innocent little kit. "I'm lost, and I've been wondering if you could maybe point me towards the Jellicle Junkyard?"

He looked confused for a minute or two, but then shook his head, as if ridding himself of a flea. "I suppose…My name's Munkustrap. Yours?"

"You'd rather not know sweet cheeks." I grinned as he blushed profusely at the nickname. "What, do you 'resent familiarity?' 'Cause I know I don't. In fact, I think I'd like to get to know you a bit better." I carefully let an audible but subtle purr resound through my lean frame, flirting to the tip of my tail…which happened to be rather busy with his at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for all of you who want some pure kitten fluff….this chapter has very little plot. But I wanted to enter the chapter in a contest, so here's what I've come up with! Hope you all enjoy!**

_Ooh, I'm going to be in so much trouble!_ Quaxo thought as he scampered to the den that they called school.

_What, late again, little brother?_

_ MISTO! _ Quaxo mentally sighed. That's his older brother for him….just because he's the Magical Jellicle doesn't mean that he had to use his magic every minute of every day!

_Why are you so unhappy to hear me? I was about to distract Jennyanydots before she took attendance._

_ Really? Would you?_

_ Of course, thank you._

_ Wait….why are you thanking me?_

_ You'll see._ I could practically see him smirking, and I groaned a bit. He was bound to do something over the top and quite possibly destructive. I caught a whiff of smoke, and just hurried up to reach the den. At least we've got some time unsupervised, so I can play with Pouncival and Etcetera.

_Not quite, little bro…_ And of course, Misto was right. There was always Electra to deal with. Yes, she was a kit like us, but she was the Responsibility Jellicle, which made her a pain in the bu—all of a sudden, I hear singing….

Pounce: I'm gunna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

Electra: Well, I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair.

Pounce: I'm gunna be the main event that no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down,

I'm working on my ROAR!

Electra: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing…

Pounce: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

No one saying' do this

Electra: Now when I said that I-

Etcetera: No one saying' be there

Electra: Now, what I meant was-

Pounce: No one saying stop that

Electra: What you don't realize

Pounce and Etcetera: No one saying' see here!

Electra: Now see here!

Pounce: Free to run around all day

Electra: Well, that's definitely out…

Pounce: Free to do it all my way!

Electra: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart.

Pounce: Kings don't need advice from little queen kits for a start!

Electra: If this is where the Junkyard here is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of

London, now, I wouldn't hang about…this tom is getting wildly out of wing!

Pounce: Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody left! Everybody look right! Everywhere you look, I'm standing spotlight!

Electra: NOT YET!

As everyone begins to sing, I join in…after all, all Jellicles love to sing and dance!

Everyone: Let every creature go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!

It's gonna be king Pounce's finest thing!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't waaaaaiiiiiit --- to be king!

_Quaxo?_

_ Yes?_

_ I've been caught….and just for the record, I blame you!_

_ Me? But I didn't **tell** you to blow up the school den!_

_ Yes, but you know me…therefore you know I would have done it! _Darn…he had me there. The saddest part is that we had the same argument practically thirty times before, but that's Misto for you, always blaming me. I can't take it any-ouch. I just tripped over my own tail. Brilliant, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all, for reviewing and being so patient. And my special thanks to Tanaka InuTasha, whose songfic contest chapter three won. THANK YOU TANAKA! Anyway, more thanks to those that voted in the poll. I couldn't have decided what to call Quaxo's soultwin without you. And one last announcement: FANTASIA THE CRAZY HAS ILLUSTRATED THIS STORY, AND I PUT UP THE LINK TO THE PICTURE ON MY PROFILE. GO THERE FOR AN EXCLUSIVE GLIMPSE OF QUAXO'S SOULTWIN.**

It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The Junkyard was full of God-cats…Jellicles, that is. Some were sunning themselves. One particularly handsome tom was flirting with a tall scarlet queen. The kittens were playing among themselves all over the place. But all the same, the new queen felt lost. She couldn't find him…the one she was looking for…and she didn't even know what she was looking for! But she would keep looking, no matter what. She would find the soultwin she'd already given up her old life for, and would very likely give it up again….if she could only find him. The flirty tom strode up to her, looking full of himself.

"So, what's up, new kid? Got a name?" His tail was trying to play with hers, and everything about his manner suggested that he wanted to get with her.

"Wouldn't you like to know, sweet cheeks?" Well, two could play at that game, if it was what it took to get accepted around here. It had certainly worked with the tabby. She couldn't help but flick her tail impatiently, though, as it was perfectly obvious that this tom was not the one she was looking for.

"What's the matter, babe? Don't like the Tugger's attentions?" He had noticed the impatient tail-flicking, and was starting to get desperate…as was expected. She'd heard of this Rum Tum Tugger….who would do anything to get with the right queen.

"Oh, are you the Tugger? I thought you were an overgrown rat." She moved on, not deaf the the raucous laughter that followed. Yes, she had made an enemy out of the Rum Tum Tugger, but she had also made a fool out of him, so she counted it as a victory. "Now. Do you think you could do me a favor, muscles?" She was, of course talking to the tabby again.

"I have a mate, you know!" Munkustrap was blushing furiously, and was quickly growing to hate this new queen.

"Oh, whatever! Can you just show me where I can sleep for the next few days?" _I give up! The only flirt-worthy toms are taken!_

**A/N Hiya! I've brought a very special couple of friends to help me with the End Authoress notes! introducing……MISTOFFELEES, ENJOLRAS, AND ERIK…BETTER KNOWN AS THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!**

**Phantom: What the H am I doing here?**

**Enjolras: As much as I hate agreeing with non-patriots….dido.**

**Misto: meow.**

**Me: It's ok, Misto, they know what you are.**

**Misto: In which case….WHY THE DID YOU KIDNAP US?**

**Me: Start begging for reviews, slaves?**

**Enjolras: NEVER! *scales randomly appearing barricade* VIVE LA REVOLUTION!**

**Phantom: As much as I hate France…and patriots…I have to agree with blondo.**

**OK, enough of this….*sends characters back* remind me to grab the non-revolution centered characters next time….how does X. A x.X. do it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Um…thanks for reviewing, everyone, but I can't help but feel that I'm being repetitive. So, the opening notes are going to be a bit shorter….it gives more room for the actual story!**

Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. Why else would Misto try so hard to keep me away from the new Queen? Why else would Jenny and Jelly be trying so hard to keep me busy in particular? It was infuriating, but at the same time, exciting. I felt like a new kit just before his first Jellicle Ball…what was going to happen? I thought about it as I walked towards my den, exhausted from my day of 'dancing.' A more accurate representation would be repetitive falling until I was sore all over, but it didn't stop Demeter from trying…unlike Victoria, who had quit on me earlier that week. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going all that well, and I tripped again, gasping as I felt my ankle snap. _Misto!_ I cried out instinctively with my mind, not really caring if Misto heard.

_Quaxo? Are you alright?_

_ I think I broke my ankle!_

_ It's alright, just stay calm. I'm going to get help!_ And just like that, Misto's presence left my mind as suddenly as it had come.

I wasn't panicking or anything. I knew exactly what had gone wrong, and I knew that Jelly, the Healing Jellicle, would be able to fix it rather quickly. However, Misto would probably be panicking himself….he would never let himself believe that I could do anything on my own. Unfortunately, nothing I'd tried supported my stance that I _could_ do something on my own. All of a sudden, I looked up. A shadow had crossed me, and as I looked up, I saw the most gorgeous queen I had ever seen. She was a white queen with black spots where my white spots are. She had the deepest black eyes, and she had an almost magical heir to her bearing. "I'm Q-quaxo. Who're you?"

"Lunesta." She held out her paw. "What happened to you, kit?" It was the most magical thing she had ever felt, when they touched paws. It was as if lightning had surged between the two, and it was all she could do not to blush.

"I fell." I, however, couldn't hold back the blood rushing to my face. _Misto, could you hurry up, before I embarrass myself in front of the new queen?_ No response this time.

"Ah, it's alright. Happens to the best of us sometimes, right?" She smiled, not unkindly, and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Think I broke my ankle, but it'll be alright in a few days…it's hardly the first time something like this has happened to me." What in the world possessed me to say that? Now she's going to think I'm the biggest klutz in the world, and no amount of talking could help me out of _that!_ Why couldn't I just be _normal,_ for once?

To my surprise, she laughed. "It's ok…how 'bout I help you to the medical den? You're going to have to give me directions, though, I'm afraid I'd get hopelessly lost on my own." Her laugh was gorgeous, like the tinkling of bells.

_Still want me to hurry, Tugger?_

_ NOT FUNNY, MISTO!_

**A/N Time for another End Authoress Note! This week's special guests are; *drum roll* Courfeyrac, Tugger, and Raoul**

**Raoul: Hey, kitty? Are you…..bi?**

**Tugger: I'm with every queen in the Junkyard. What do you think?**

**Raoul: *looks excited***

**Tugger: NO, DANG IT!**

**Courfeyrac: Well, I think you're both slashy.**

**Tugger and Raoul: NOONE'S ASKING YOU, PRETTY BOY!**

**Courfeyrac: PRETTY BOY? I'LL SHOW YOU!~! **

***all three get into a huge fight***

**Me: weeeeel, this concludes this episode, please stay tuned and review. *gets clawed by Tugger.***

** THAT'S IT, Y'ALL ARE GOING DOWN! *joins in fight and easily beats down all three.***

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Appears, with several bruises, and hair sticking up* Hello everybody. And no, you don't get to see why I'm all beat up until the end note!**

I couldn't stop thinking about Quaxo that night. Why would Macavity want _him_ dead? He's a klutz; he doesn't have any magic; he's not a Protector or a Warrior, like that delicious tabby-_NO! Bad Lunesta! You're here on business! _Not that I was seriously thinking Munkustrap. I knew that at this point, I was probably meant to be a big sister to Quaxo, considering that he was only a kit, and I, a full-fledged Queen. All of a sudden, I felt him…Macavity. _What do you want now? _ Privately, I called him something that a kit like Quaxo shouldn't know….UGH! Why did I keep thinking of him, when I've got Mac in my mind?

_Not going soft on me, now, are you, Lunesta, darling?_ His tone was honeyed, but I could sense the venom behind it.

_Not at all…._

_ Have you forgotten that this is a search and destroy mission? You've found him…now destroy him!_

_ Patience….this has to be done just right. Otherwise, it'll be pointless…his spirit will still be around. You know this as well as I, Macavity._ I sighed. There was just no talking to this cat. _Give me a week at least. This is going to take a lot of work._ I tried to keep the lie out of my mental tone. After all, killing one's soultwin is literally a suicide mission. If I killed Quaxo's spirit, I kill my own. Before, I had no problems with this arrangement, but I think I'm honestly getting attached to the little guy.

_You know why I can't wait that long!_

_ No, I don't. You never told me that I had a deadline. You never tell me anything important!_

_ You're a Queen! Of course, I wouldn't tell you anything important, you lot can't shut up for more than five minutes!_

_ OH, so that's the story. I may be your top assassin. You may be able to trust me with your life. You have before, so don't bother denying it. But I can't be trusted to keep a secret. Is that it, or am I expected to have your kits, too?_ Everlasting Cat, I hated him. But one does what one must to survive, and truth be told, I like the thieving lifestyle. Just not with him. Fortunately, he didn't have a reply to my last outburst…unfortunately, that usually means that when I come back, he'd torture me…or have his way with me. Whichever suited his fancy at the moment.

**Today, our guest stars are ERIK, VITANI, AND RAFIKI. **

**Me: So, Erik, how did you like Africa?**

**Erik: *noncommittal grunt***

**Vitani: *snarls threateningly* You forget I'm a LION!**

**Erik: Alright, alright….it was ok. I'm not a fan of the caribou.**

**Vitani: better.**

**Rafiki: *chants something weird that means 'You're a baboon, and I'm not!'***

**Erik and Vitani together: WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?**

**Rafiki: Can't cut it out. It grows right back!**

**Me: Ok, before this escalates into a fully fledged fight….MISTO, GRAB THE TRANQ!**

**Misto: *appears with a tranquilizer gun, aims, and fires at the savannah inhabitants.***

**ME: well….that's the last time I invite *ahem, kidnap, ahem* characters from the Lion King.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I'm really sorry for the long delay. Writer's Block and a personal life kept me from this for a long while. But I'm back. **

_You know, Misto, I think I really like her…._

_ Oh, so the truth comes out?_

_ Well, you're my brother. Who else would I tell, Jemima? I mean, Innocence is alright…but there's a time and place for it, and this isn't it._

_ You know what, Quaxo? I think she might be it…._

_ It? What do you mean, it?_

_ I think she's your Soultwin._

_ My _Soultwin?_ But that's impossible! I can't have a soultwin, I'm just a kit!_I was beginning to panic. If she was my Soultwin….that means that she's up to no good….being duality means that we'd have to be total opposites. I have good intentions…even though the results end up pretty bad…usually me on the ground….so she, being my opposite, would have evil intentions! I've got to warn someone!

_Calm down, Quaxo…it's not as bad as it seems. You can balance her out….only question is….what kind of relationship would the two of you have?_

_ What do you mean?_

_ Look at the Soultwins you know. Jerrie and Teaser are brother and sister. Coricopat and Tantomile are mates…there has to be some sort of relationship between you and Lunesta. _

_ Whoa! I am NOT ready for this!_

_ No one said you had to be…you can take as much time as you need, Quaxo. It really doesn't matter._ Misto is actually pretty good at making me feel better when he wants to, but he can't help this time.

_What if she thinks our relationship is supposed to be something….and I think it's supposed to be something else. What do I do? _

_ Well….there's no way for me to know right off the bat…she's surprisingly good at shielding her mind…but we can just observe the normal way. Just wondering….what do you feel it should be?_

_ I want it to be romantic….but I'm not really sure…._ What if she doesn't like me? Or worse, what if she wants to be my sister? I don't want another sibling! Its bad enough I have to deal with Misto on a day-to-day basis. Anyway, I block Misto out, trying to focus on the homework that Electra was kind enough to bring back for me. Ugh.

**By request….please welcome Bonzai, Shenzi, and Ed.**

**B,S, and E: Pleased to _eat_ you.**

**Me: Um…don't you mean meet?**

**B: no.**

**E: *laughs***

**Me:*gulp* OH, LOOK, IT'S THE MUFASA!**

**B, S, and E:*cower***

**Me:*runs***


End file.
